Ultimate Mortal Kombat 11
The Nintendo Switch port of Mortal Kombat XL will be the first Mortal Kombat game to be on a Nintendo console since Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. This port will feature some new additions that were absent from the PS4 & Xbox One versions, including new costumes, new stages, new fatalities, and Bayonetta as a Switch exclusive guest character. Teaser (The teaser begins with the traditional ESRB rating) (Suspenseful music begins to play) (The Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo fades in, then fades out after four seconds) (The NetherRealm Studios logo fades in, then fades out after four seconds) (We start off with someone walking up the steps of the Outworld throne) (Kotal Kahn is shown sitting on his throne in Outworld) Kotal Kahn (vo): For many years, we faced many perils within the six realms... (Pictures of the following characters) Kotal Kahn (vo): Shao Khan, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shinnok... (The person continues to walk up the stairs) Kotal Kahn (vo): And now... (Picture of the following character) Kotal Kahn (vo): Raiden*, God of Thunder, protector of Earthrealm, now wishes to overthrow and claim Outworld for himself. *In his dark form (The person reaches the top of the steps, where Kotal Kahn is sitting on his throne, with his acquaintances, Ermac, Reptile, Ferra/Torr, Erron Black, Goro, Tanya, Bo' Rai Cho, and Rain, standing next to the throne) Kotal Kahn: So you've come to pledge your services to me? To help protect Outworld? If so, you must promise to serve me...until the day you die. "Person": I'll make TWO for you: As long as you remember to behave, I'll will ensure that you never lose. But if you do anything even remotely naughty, then I shall do anything...and everything...to dethrone you. (As the person continues to speak, the camera cuts to each and every one of Kotal Khan's acquaintances, one by one) (We then see a close up the person's mouth smiling for four seconds before it fades to black) (The person then leaps from atop the stairwell and reveals herself as..........................................Bayonetta) (We then see a battle between Bayonetta and Raiden atop The Pit while an instrumental version of the ∞ Climax remix of Fly Me to the Moon plays) (The announcer yells, "FIGHT") (We now sees Bayonetta performing various combos on Raiden and ending with her X-Ray Move) ("Who's Next?") (We now see many fighters performing their Opening/Ending poses in their Switch exclusive outfits set to the familiar Mortal Kombat music) (Scorpion throws his spear at Sub-Zero and yells his traditional, "Get Over Here!") (Cassie Cage performs her Take Down of Kotal Kahn) (Jax performs his "Gotcha" grab and punch on Kenshi) (Erron Black performs his Sand Trap on Kung Jin) (Johnny Cage performs his Split Punch on Ermac) (Takeda performs his Fist Flurry on Ferra/Torr) (Sonya performs her Leg Grab on Kano) (D'Vorah performs her Air Throw on Jacqui Briggs) (Jason Voorhes performs his Bloodshed on Leatherface) (Kitana performs her Throat Slice on Mileena) (Tanya performs her Staff Slam on Bo' Rai Cho) (Liu Kang performs his Flying Bicycle Kick on Kung Lao) (Alien performs its Xeno Strike on Predator) (Quan Chi performs his Sky Krush on Reptile) (Triborg performs his Power Grab on Tremor) (Goro performs his Shokan Grab on Shinnok) (And finally, Bayonetta performs her first Fatality on the defeated Raiden and--) (The scene is quickly cut to black with the traditional jingle that plays at the end of almost every "Verse" in the Bayonetta games; as the jingle still plays, the Mortal Kombat dragon logo fades in and the announcer chants, "Fatality!" before the jingle stops and an "X" is sliced through the logo) ("Mortal Kombat XL") ("Coming to Nintendo Switch XX/XX/20XX") (The trailer finally ends with Bayonetta stepping into the light--like the DLC characters) ("Bayonetta") ("Exclusive to Nintendo Switch") Trailer (The teaser begins with the traditional ESRB rating) (Suspenseful music begins to play) (The Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo fades in, then fades out after four seconds) (The NetherRealm Studios logo fades in, then fades out after four seconds) (We start off with Raiden* atop The Pit) *In his dark form (Lightning resonates from Raiden's hand) ?????: You must having a shockingly good reason for being here. (Someone, while carrying an open book, approaches him from the left) Raiden: This has nothing to do with you. ?????: Like how you should have nothing to do with conquering another realm? Raiden: I can no longer standby and watch as Earthrealm continues to suffer from threat after threat after threat. ?????: And you think invading those threats will solve everything? (Raiden attacks the person, but that person fights back) ?????: You're no God! (As the person discards her clothing to reveal herself as Bayonetta, the instrumental version of the ∞ Climax remix of Moon River begins to play) Bayonetta**: You're a FALLEN God! **The clothes Bayonetta was wearing were the same clothes she wore in the prologue to the first Bayonetta game. (The announcer yells, "FIGHT") (We now see a fight between Bayonetta between Bayonetta and Raiden atop The Pit for about 30 seconds, which ends with Bayonetta performing her X-Ray attack) ("Kombat comes to Nintendo Switch") (We now see various battles between various Kombatants) ("New Arenas") (Various footage of Kombatants fighting in Vigrid, Noatun, Paradiso, and Inferno) ("New Outfits") (Various Kobatants fighting in Switch exclusive outfits) ("New Fatalities") (Some Kombatants are shown performing a third Fatality) ("Who's Next") (The Mortal Kombat dragon logo fades in and the announcer chants, "Fatality!" before an "X" is sliced through the logo) ("Mortal Kombat XL") ("Coming to Nintendo Switch XX/XX/20XX") (The trailer finally ends with Bayonetta stepping into the light--like the DLC characters) ("Bayonetta") ("Exclusive to Nintendo Switch") Additions Bayonetta Bayonetta serves as the most noteworthy addition to the game. Interestingly, she has much more variations that the other Kombatants and holds two variations instead of one. (One for her hands. The other for her feet. This gives Bayonetta a total of 70 different variation combinations.) Variations # Love is Blue (Hands/Feet): Gains her signature guns from Bayonetta 2. # Rakshasa (Hands/Feet): Gains two swords. # Alruna (Hands/Feet): Gains two whips. # Kafka (Hands): Gains an arrow. # Chernobog (Hands): Gains a scythe. # Undine (Hands/Feet): Gains two launchers that shoot fire/ice. # 武甕槌 Takemikazuchi (Hands): Gains a large hammer. # Salamandra (Hands/Feet): Gains two chainsaws. # Chain Chomp (Feet): Two Chain Chomps are chained to Bayonetta's feet. # Rodin (Hands/Feet): Gains two golden bracelets. # 修羅刃 -Shuraba- (Hands): Gains a Katana. Special Moves *After Burner Kick: Bayonetta performs an airborne fiery kick. *Archer Master (Kafka): Bayonetta fires an arrow. **Three Musketeers: Bayonetta fires three arrows instead of just one. *Bat Within: Bayonetta transforms into a bat for a brief period of time. *Break Dance: Bayonetta whirls around on her back while shooting her weapons at her opponent, finishing off with a pose at the end. *Bullet Climax: Bayonetta fires her gun rapidly. *Charge Bullet: Bayonetta fires a charged-up shot from her gun. *Chomp Off a Leash (Chain Chomp): Bayonetta releases her Chain Chomps from her feet and sends them to attack her opponent. *Crow Within (Rakasha--Hands): Bayonetta transforms into a crow for a brief period of time. **Umbran Spear: Bayonetta darts towards her opponent at incredible speed and deals very slight damage while also staggering her opponent. *Heel Slide: Bayonetta slides her heel first up to her opponent from a long distance. *Heel Stomp: Bayonetta stomps on her opponent when an enlarged foot. *Panther Within: Bayonetta transforms into a panther for a brief period of time. *Stiletto: Bayonetta slashes into her opponent with incredible quickness, and delivers a devastating thrusting attack. *Snake Within: Bayonetta transforms into a snake for a brief period of time. *Tetsuzanko: Bayonetta performs a forward slam attack that knocks her enemy up and away from her. *Umbran Portal Kick: After a portal is summoned, Bayonetta dives into it, shortly appearing in the air and then crashing back to the ground, damaging her opponent. *Witch Time: Bayonetta back flips and causes time to slow down while avoiding an enemy attack. *Witch Twist: Bayonetta launches her opponent airborne. *Witch Time Bomb (Alruna--Feet): Instead of Witch Time, Bayonetta plants a bomb that explodes right in her opponent's face. Throw Bayonetta slaps her opponent's face before punching them with a Wicked Weave. X-Ray Attack Bayonetta kicks her opponent repeatedly in the back until they are set in the guillotine. They are then promptly sliced through the neck by the blade when Bayonetta snaps her fingers. Finishing Moves Fatalities # Let's Hit the Climax: Bayonetta shouts, "AVAVAGO," and does her summoning pose as her hair/suit dives into ground. Suddenly, Gamorrah emerges from under the opponent and traps them within its mouth. After biting on them 5 times, Gamorrah tosses the screaming opponent into the air and bites on them one last time, leaving only the bottom half of legs that fall to the ground. # Butterfly with No Wings: Bayonetta shouts, "PDEE BARMA," and does her summoning pose as her hair/suit transforms into Madama Butterfly. Madama Butterfly then rips open the opponents back and holds them in the air in triumph. (The opponent now looks like a butterfly.) # One Last Shot: Bayonetta inserts her lipstick into her gun, points it at her opponent, shouts, "Don't Fuck with a Witch!" and fires the lipstick into their mouth and out of their stomach, followed by their intestines that fall out as the opponent falls to the ground. Brutalities # Bad Boy: Bayonetta performs her Throw move, but the slaps cause her opponent's head to spin around, killing them. # The Guillotine: Bayonetta performs her X-Ray move, but the guillotine blade decapitates the opponent. # Trigger Happy (Love is Blue--Hands): Bayonetta shoots at her opponent and leaves behind bullet holes. # Mayday! Mayday! (Love is Blue--Feet): Bayonetta performs her After Burner Kick, but this time kicks her opponent with her gun heels multiple times, leaving behind bullet holes. # The Crow (Rakshasa--Hands): Bayonetta performs her Umbran Charge, but bisects her opponent by the torso. # Too Slow (Rakseasa--Feet): In Witch Time, Bayonetta slashes her feet swords up and cuts off her opponent's arms. # Hangman (Alruna--Hands): Bayonetta wraps her whip around her opponents neck, then hangs her opponent over an invisible bar. # Bombs Away (Alruna--Feet): Bayonetta's Witch Time Bomb explodes and blast her opponent into pieces. # Ready? Aim? FIRE! (Kafka): Bayonetta fires three arrows into her opponent's eyes and mouth. # Don't Fear the Reaper (Chernobog): Bayonetta bisects her opponent by the waist. (This Brutality is similar to Shinnok's "Have a Nice Day" Brutality, but does not require a combo.) # Ring of Fire (Undine--Hands): Bayonetta spins around, leaving fire on the ground that incinerates her opponent. # Cold as Ice (Undine--Feet): While her opponent is frozen, Bayonetta performs a sweep attack, shattering their legs. # Head Like a Hole (武甕槌 Takemikazuchi): Bayonetta pounds her opponent into the ground with her hammer until only their head remains stuck out of the ground. # Buzz Around the Rosie (Salamandra--Hands): Bayonetta impales her opponent with one of her chainsaws, then she spins them around while cutting off their head, arms, and legs with the other chainsaw. # Wheels on Meals (Salamandra--Feet): While her opponent is on the ground, Bayonetta slams her foot into their head while the chainsaw bisects them vertically in half. # Wild Thing (Chain Chomp): Bayonetta releases her Chain Chomps from her feet and sends them to eat her opponent alive. Each Chain Chomp eats a different part of their body. # Death by Twin (Rodin--Hands): Bayonetta summons a duplicate of her opponent who dose a random Brutality on them. # Shinedown (Rodin--Feet): Bayonetta kicks her opponent turning into a golden statue. # Need a Hand? (修羅刃 -Shuraba-): Bayonetta fires two waves at her opponent with her sword and cuts their arms off. Opening Quotes vs. Scorpion Bayonetta: Ohhhh!!! Scorpion: What are you doing? Bayonetta: Fighting you. Scorpion vs. Scorpion: WHAT IS THIS?! Bayonetta: Are you mad? Scorpion: AUGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! vs. Sub-Zero Bayonetta: Subby! Sub-Zero: Baby! Bayonetta: Coo coo! Sub-Zero vs. Seb-Zero: My clan is full. Bayonetta: Aw, that's too bad Sub-Zero: Yes, a pity. vs. Ermac Bayonetta: I'll take those souls now. Ermac: You will die trying. Bayonetta: Been told that before. Ermac vs. Ermac: The Witch! Bayonetta: Anyone know a Jeanne? Ermac: No. vs. Reptile Bayonetta: A pet?! Reptile: I am not for keeps! Bayonetta: Yes, you are! Reptile vs. Reptile: New Meat! Bayonetta: What a Bad Lizard!! Reptile: A Feisty Prey!!! vs. Kotal Khan Bayonetta: You're an Emporer? Kotal Khan: You questioning me? Bayonetta: I thought they were mean. Kotal Kahn vs. Kotal Kahn: Witch! Bayonetta: False God!! Kotal Kahn: Elder Gods HELP YOU!!! vs. Kitana Bayonetta: I like these games. Kitana: You think this is a game? Bayonetta: Yes, mostly. Kitana vs. Kitana: You lost? Bayonetta: No, just dizzy. Kitana: I'll numb it! Story Bayonetta is the last in a line of two warring races known as the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages--both of which had originated from Outworld. Born as Cereza between Umbra Witch Rosa and Lumen Sage Balder, her birth resulted in both clans entering a war in Earthrealm that led to near extinction of both clans and Bayonetta's eternal slumber. After thousands of years, Bayonetta was finally awaken to save the world from evil with the help of Rodin, her Underworld arms dealer; Luka, a journalist and escape artist; and Jeanne, Bayonetta's friend and fellow Umbra Witch survivor. One day, the Fallen Elder God Shinnok was released from his prison and began creating tyranny in Earthrealm, which resulted Jeanne's soul being extracted from her body and became lost. Now Bayonetta rushes to save Jeanne's soul and put an end to the Fallen Elder God. Ending Bayonetta, the deadly Umbra Witch, slayed the Fallen Elder God Shinnok and rescued Jeanne's soul. There was no time to celebrate, however, for as soon as Jeanne was reunited with her body, she informed Bayonetta that Raiden was attempting to conquer Outworld through Mortal Kombat. Disgusted, she appeared before Kotal Kahn and offered Shinnok's amulet in exchange for protecting Outworld, and Kotal Kahn agreed. On the day of the first Mortal Kombat tournament, Bayonetta's wicked skills helped her climb the ranks of Outworld and would continue to reign as the Champion of Mortal Kombat for generations to come. Stages Vigrid The setting of the 1st Bayonetta game. Noatun The setting of the Bayonetta 2. Costumes Scorpion * Jun Fukuyama: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Fire Lizard: A cosplay outfit based on Charizard from Pokémon. Sub-Zero * Rikiya Koyama: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Ice Frog: A cosplay outfit based on Greninja from Pokémon. Ermac * Takehito Koyasu: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Monado: A cosplay outfit based on Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles. Reptile * Nobuhiko Okamoto: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Dinosaur: A cosplay outfit based on Yoshi from Yoshi. Kotal Kahn * Norio Wakamoto: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Gerudo King: A cosplay outfit based on Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda. Kitana * Rie Kugiyama: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Hyrule Princess: A cosplay outfit based on Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda. Mileena * Eri Kitamura: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Sheikah: A cosplay outfit based on Sheik from The Legend of Zelda. Liu Kang * Akira Ishida: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Fire Plumber: A cosplay outfit based on Mario from Mario. Ferra/Torr * Fujiko Takimoto: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice for Ferra; Torr retains his English voice actor, Fred Tatasciore. * Kongs: A cosplay outfit based Diddy Kong (for Ferra) and Donkey Kong (for Torr) from Donkey Kong. Kenshi * Yuji Ueda: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Hero of Time: A cosplay outfit based on Link from The Legend of Zelda. Takeda * Yuki Kaji: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * PSI Rockin: A cosplay outfit based on Ness from Earthbound. Erron Black * Nobuyuki Hiyama: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Star Fox: A cosplay outfit based on Fox McCloud from Star Fox. D'Vorah * Sayaka Ohara: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Luma Mother: A cosplay outfit based on Rosalina from Mario Sonya Blade * Ayako Kawasumi: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Goddess of Light: A cosplay outfit based on Palutena from Kid Icarus Cassie Cage * Kana Hanazawa: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Mushroom Princess: A cosplay outfit based on Princess Peach from Mario. Johnny Cage * Akio Otsuka: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Green Fire: A cosplay outfit based on Luigi from Mario. Raiden * Unsho Ishizuka: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Wings of Pegasus: A cosplay outfit based on Pit from Kid Icarus Jax * Tessho Genda: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Blu Falcon: A cosplay outfit based on Captain Falcon from F-Zero. Jacqui Briggs * Yoko Hisaka: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Bounty Hunter: A cosplay outfit based on Samus Aran from Metroid. Kano * Joji Nakata: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Greedy Biker: A cosplay outfit based on Wario from Wario. Quan Chi * Takashi Nagasako: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Dark Bird: A cosplay outfit based on Falco Lombardi from Star Fox. Kung Lao * Wataru Takagi: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Prince of Altea: A cosplay outfit based on Marth from Fire Emblem. Kung Jin * Mamoru Miyano: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Hoshido v Nohr: A cosplay outfit based on Corrin from Fire Emblem. Shinnok * Masanori Shnohara: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Mystic Rare: A cosplay outfit based on Mewtwo from Pokémon. Goro * Tomomichi Nishimura: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Koopa King: A cosplay outfit based on Bowser from Mario. Tanya * Haruhi Nanao: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Princess of Ylissa: A cosplay outfit based on Corrin from Fire Emblem. Tremor * Isshin Chiba: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Halbred: A cosplay outfit based on Meta Knight from Kirby. Bo' Rai Cho * Kotaro Nakamura: An alternate outfit with a Japanese voice. * Chubby King: A cosplay outfit based on King Dedede from Kirby. Triborg * Takahiro Sakurai: An alternate with a Japanese voice. * Gryomite: A cosplay outfit based on R.O.B. from Gyromite/''Stack-Up''. Category:MrWii000's articles Category:MrWii000's games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Bayonetta